Kevin Levin
Kevin Ethan Levin is a human/Osmosian hybrid with the ability to absorb any type of energy, matter, or substance and release it at will. He first appeared in the original series, and quickly became one of the Ben 10 notable villains. However, he reformed in ''Ben 10: Alien Force'', and then became one of the main heroes. Ben 10 Kevin is first encountered by Ben in an arcade, where, after befriending him, he was assaulted by bullies and saved by Ben as XLR8. The two attempt to steal video games from a warehouse and get caught by the police, forcing Ben to reveal his powers to him in order to escape. Eventually, Ben breaks off their partnership when Kevin rigs two trains (one carrying money and one carrying people) to collide, not caring that hundreds of innocent people would be killed. Ben became Heatblast to stop Kevin, but to even the odds; Kevin grabs onto Heatblast and absorbs his powers, changing him into an incomplete version of Heatblast. When Ben foils Kevin's plans and escapes, Kevin leaves to use his new powers to get revenge on the bullies that picked on him. But Kevin's new powers disappear and changes back to his regular form. When Ben shows up as Fourarms to stop Kevin, Kevin absorbs Fourarms' power and changes into an incomplete version of Fourarms. As Ben and Kevin fight, Ben gains the victory and offers Kevin a new home and a chance to be a good guy. Kevin accepts, but Ben realizes he lied and Kevin tries to take the Omnitrix off of Ben, but feedback from it changes Kevin back to normal and appears to be depleting his powers. He escapes and at the end of the episode reveals he still has Heatblast's powers. Kevin serves as the primary antagonist of the second season. His ability to project heat at the end of Kevin 11 is a result of the Omnitrix's feedback pulse: the amount of energy it emitted allowed him to fully absorb its powers, giving him access to every alien form Ben had at the time. However, because Kevin's ability to regulate this power is poorer than that of the Omnitrix itself, the energy suppresses his human form and forces him to remain as an alien most of the time: As revealed in Framed, Kevin blamed Ben for this, so he used the powers of the Omnitrix to start a crime spree in Los Angeles, both for his own benefit and to damage Ben's (or rather, his alien forms') reputation. Eventually, Kevin's ability to regulate the power fails altogether, causing him to permanently mutate into what Vilgax would describe as a "misshapen, chaotic amalgam of creatures from the Omnitrix." This form has: Fourarms' head, body, left eyes, legs and feet, Grey Matter's right eye, Upgrade's'' upper back, Heatblast's left arm, Diamondhead's right arm, Wildmutt's arms below them, XLR8's tail, Stinkfly's wings, Ripjaws' antenna, gills, and teeth and Ghostfreak's black lines running along his chest. Because of this, Kevin fights Ben and as he was about to kill him, Lt. Steel from the Special Alien Capture Team shoots him into the water and is presumed dead, but at the end of the episode, he is revealed to be alive because the water bubbled which meant he was breathing because he had Ripjaws's ability to breathe underwater. After hi s mutation, Kevin gloats that he has all of Ben's powers plus his own; making him Kevin 11 (the name Kevin' is 'credited under in the ending sequence of the show). He has Stinkfly's ability to fly and his slime spitting. Diamondhead's diamond ability with his right arm. Fourarm's strength. Wildmutt's sniffing ability. XLR8's speed. Heatblast's ability to shoot fire out of his left arm. Ripjaw's biting and unhinge able jaw (possi bly also his ability to breath under water because he has Ripjaw's gills), and Upgrade's laser vision. Although Kevin does not have all of the powers of the Omnitrix aliens he copied. He does not have Grey Matter's intelligence, Upgrade's ability to take control machines, and Ghostfreak's ability to turn invisible and his ability to walk through walls. Despite Kevin's claim, Ben notes that Kevin's powers are only one-tenth as strong, as seen when Diamondhead was able easily catch and crush with his bare hands, the Petrosapien projectiles Kevin fired at him (This assessment is proven correct in Ultimate Alien as Aggregor stated that when Osmosian's absorb the life force of other beings they only gain 1/10th of that being's powers) and Kevin never exhibits his original power in this form. Ben 50: Final countdown Kevin is first seen during the pilot episode "Purged" where he begin's working for a (as of now) unknown benifactor who gave him access to the DNA samples of a Necrofriigen and a Sorsasion and a Appolexian as well as making the Galvan DNA more prominent so as to give him new powers and enchance his old ones. Kevin is soon sent out to fight the Tennysons and Kai Green and initally does fairley well managing to freeze Ben solid as well as nearly knock him unconcious until the sudden emergence of Kai's electrokenises allow's her to stun him long enough for Ben to melt though the ice and get back in the fight though Kevin beats him again only to be hit by a blast from Max Tennyson's "Dna resequenciser" which removes his alien DNA meaning he has to fight using only his Matter absorbsion powers which he has very little skill with there by giving Ben an easy victory. Kevin is then knocked unconcious but is teleported back to his benifactor's base while the Tennyson's have there back's turned where he is chewed out for losing and told to under go training in both his matter absorbsion powers and fighting without power's before he is giving new alien DNa and allowed to fight Ben again. Ben 10: Alien Force Kevin comes back in ''Ben 10: Alien Force, where he was eventually released from the Null Void (he stated in Darkstar Rising that he did his time for his crimes) returned to his human form, and reconciled with his family. He has also become an a lien weapon dealer, giving him several contacts with criminals (such as Argit, Vulkanus and Sunder the Retriever) as well as a considerable knowledge in alien tech. He has also come back to his human form and gained the ability to absorb solid matter. Ben 10: R-Evolve Ben 10: Ultimate Alien He become a plumber now.Saving the world with Ben and Gwen.He also change into the third mutant in this series but Ben stop him. Ben 10 : The adventures of Ben 10,000 In The adventures of ben 10 ,000 , Kevin gets killed by Aggregor but later comes back to life in the Lake of life movie. He is one of the main characters in the show. Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix In BTUO, he is the same as his Alien Force version. Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien In Ben 10 Jr. - Ultimate Alien, he reappears in ''Energy of Ultimatrix, Again'' to re-absorb the energy of Ultimatrix he had absorbed to 21 years ago (The Forge of Creation), and is considered as the primary antagonist again in the second season. Will 10 Kevin appears as a member of Will's team in Will 10. He happens to be Will's Cousin. Dred 10 In Dred 10, he joins forces with Ben, Gwen and Kenny to stop his son Mark. Sonorosian Adventures He appears in the 2nd and 15th episode of SA. In the fifteenth episode, a mechanical bug bites him. He turns green and summons Kai Green, and he leaves for the rest of the episode. Evan Billion He appears in every episode of Evan Billion. Jimmy 10 Kevin appears in an episode of ''Jimmy 10'' to help Jimmy defeat Vilgax. Ben 10: Omnifinity In BTO, Kevin is a main character. He gets mutated by the Omnifinity. He can shoot lasers. Noah 10 In Noah 10, he is one of Noah's enemies. He can switch between a couple forms, AF form, Ultimate Kevin, Original Mutation, and AF Mutation. When Frieza attacked, he helped Noah, then became his enemy again. ﻿ Chris 10: Aliens Unleashed Kevin Is friends with lilly and chris. He is a plumber and goes on missions with them. He turned evil in the episode kevin 11 when he took the ultimatrix's engrey. He did it again becomeing ultimate kevin. He was cured at the end of the episode. Ben 10: Call of the Wild He is the Dark Dragon Val Khan, brother of the Man-Dragon, he never dared to ruin Gwen's image after the Robot Gwen betrayed him! He is more determine to destroy Ben and claim Gwen as his true mate and become the Dragon King, and rule the other realms of Reality! Ben10 Ultimate Evolution He is one of the main characters in this series he is 19 year old with the more abilities. Ben 10: Maximum Heroes He again travels with Ben on his quests and adventures in Ben 10: Maximum Heroes. Ben 10: Bio Squad Kevin appears once again in Bio Squad, and he will gain a Material Matrix that he can use to absorb material out of thin air. Bob 10 Abilities Kevin's powers generally revolve around absorption, either of energy or of matter. In Ben 10, Kevin can absorb energy and manipulate machinery to a minor extent though the energy he uses is finite, so he is required to steal more. By absorbing energy from the Omnitrix, Kevin can temporarily take on attributes of any alien form Ben has currently taken on..... In Framed, it is revealed that Kevin is able to assume any of Ben's starter alien forms at will for as long as he wants without first changing back to human, due to having absorbed sufficient energyfrom the Omnitrix. Despite this advantage over Ben, he is still defeated. The rage causes his absorption power to spiral out of control, mutating him into a hulking behemoth fusion compromised of the ten starter Omnitrix aliens with no way to revert back to human form. He remains in this form for the remainder of Ben 10. According to the enhanced version of Framed, Kevin's human DNA restores itself over time. It is revealed in Ultimate Aggregor that when an under-developed Osmosian absorbs energy, especially from a being's DNA (like the Omnitrix or the Andromeda Aliens), it causes their minds to become insane, much like what happened to Kevin and it explains why he was evil in the original series. In Ben 10: Alien Force ''(5 years after the original series), Kevin returns in human form with his absorption powers intact. However, he is now also able to absorb the properties of materials into his own being (e.g iron, copper, rock, nickel), transmuting himself into a living form of whatever material he has absorbed and subsequently use it to proportionately increase his physical strength and durability. It is revealed in the episode ''All That Glitters that the transmutation actually serves as a second skin/coating that eventually peels away as he takes damage. However, while fighting a Techadon, the war robot blasted a hole straight through Kevin in rock/concrete form, but he demonstrated minor regenerative abilities by absorbing metal to cover the hole. In the episode Plumbers' Helpers, Kevin can absorb multiple materials at once, as demonstrated by absorbing both nickel, copper and zinc (from loose change in his pocket). He requires a decent amount of material to completely encase himself. This ability has once been used productively when Kevin was forced to synthesize a coating of a living gem known as Taedinite, thus incapacitating him; Vulkanus mentioned that it's the rarest gem in the galaxy, and with the amount he chippedoff from Kevin he was able to buy a permit to "renovate" the earth, and Paradox mentioned in Vilgax Attacks that with the amount Vulkanus chipped off of Kevin he has the largest stash in the galaxy.In the Alien Force season 3 premiere, Kevin loses the ability to revert to his human form after a feedback blast, caused when Ben tampers with the Omnitrix and Kevin tries to remove it to help Ben, imprinting various materials onto him, such as concrete, metal, wood, and what appears to be Diamondhead crystals or quite possibly Taedenite crystals from Kevin's Big Score. In addition, Kevin gains enhanced strength and endurance and limited shape shifting abilities, seen when he shifts his hands into a variety of different tools, such as a mace and large clippers. In The Final Battle: Part 2, he was turned back to normal and got his old powers back after the Omnitrix self-destructed. In Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Kevin was shown to be able to still shapeshift his arms into weapons after his mutation is reversed. Dwayne McDuffie revealed the reason for this is due to him now having knowledge of doing so. In Too Hot To Handle, Kevin's abilities have shown to develop more, allowing him to manipulate whatever substance he has absorbed, as shown when he repaired the rock ceiling of a mine, fused the seal of P'andor's suit, and morphed it around P'andor and fused the arms together as makeshift handcuffs. Gallery Kevin Re-Modeled.png|Kevin in green mutated form when controlled by Animo. Mutated Kevin.png|Ultimate Kevin Omnifinity-Kevin.gif|Kevin in Ben 10: Omnifinity Ult. Kevin (W10).png|Kevin mutated in Will 10. (by Weirdo) Kevin Levin Lord Maliss.jpg|Kevin Levin's Lord Maliss Cosplay in the Rennasaince Festival!|link=Ben 10: Call of the Wild Future gwevin family by deviantdeath6910-d4a5atv.png|Kevin in Ken 10 Legend of the Fusionatrix Category:Hero Category:Characters Category:Plumbers Category:10: The Series Category:Plumbers' kids Category:Elite Plumbers Category:Multiple Series Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Mutated Category:Ben 10: Galaxy Quest Category:Evan Billion Category:Ben 10: Alien Acess Category:Omnitrix wielders Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Will 10 Category:Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Characters in Ben 10: Omnifinity Category:Villains in Noah 10 Category:Absorption Aliens Category:Tennyson Force Category:Ben 10: Unlimited Power Category:Team Ben Category:Chris 10 Category:Ben 10: Maximum Heroes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Villains